1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a transporting device and a printing apparatus.
2. Related Art
Among printing apparatuses, there is a printing apparatus which consecutively performs printing while transporting a belt-shaped printing base material which is also called a web (for example, refer to the following JP-A-8-311782). In such a printing apparatus, a transporting speed or tension of the printing base material is controlled and the printing base material is transported in a longitudinal direction by a plurality of rollers. In the technology of JP-A-8-311782, by providing a section in which the printing base material is loosened and transported, it is possible to adjust the transporting speed of the printing base material between configuration portions.
However, in the technology of JP-A-8-311782, since the printing base material is not supported at the section in which the printing base material is loosened, there is a possibility that various defects, such as oscillation of the loosened part of the printing base material, deterioration of the accuracy of the transporting of the printing base material, generation of wrinkles on the printing base material, or deterioration of a printed image, are caused. In this manner, in the printing apparatus, there is still room for improving the properties that control the transporting while ensuring the properties that support the printing base material which is being transported. Such a problem is a common problem in a transporting mechanism which transports the belt-shaped base material, not being limited to the printing apparatus.